Adiós
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Arthur se iba a Inglaterra. Y Alfred parecía no estar en desacuerdo. —¿Querías algo sí o no? —El inglés rompe el silencio. Un nudo amenaza con romperse en llanto, esperaba, por lo menos, un adiós ./ USUK. EDITADO.


_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Advertencia.** Yaoi ligero. AU (?. USUK.

* * *

**ADIÓS.**

**Capítulo único.**

Miró por cuarta, quinta o sexta vez su reloj. De tato esperar hasta la cuenta había perdido, maldito chico impuntual. Y él, como buen caballero inglés, había llegado demasiado puntual. Decidido, se largaba de ahí. Sin importar lo que pasara al día siguiente.

—¡Arthur!

Ahí estaba él, cruzando la calle, impidiendo al hombre de ojos verdes marcharse. Tenía el cabello mojado -el inglés esperaba que fuera por una ducha y no por sudor- y los lentes se le caían por el puente de la nariz. Sonreía como siempre, como si fuera el dueño del mundo, y al estar frente a frente se pasó una mano por la cabellera, sin saber lo atractivo que se veía. Usaba sus vaqueros ajustados y una simple playera azul, haciendo ver a Arthur como un hombre de edad que usa chaleco tejido y pantalones planchados.

—Llegas tarde —suelta el mayor, regresando a su asiento.

—O tú muy temprano —Alfred se sienta en la silla continua. El mesero vuelve, preguntando si estaban listos para ordenar—. Café americano —responde el más alto.

—Té de manzanilla —ordena el de ojos verdes, devolviendo la carta al camarero, quien se retira prometiendo volver enseguida—. ¿Para qué me querías ver?

Alfred sonríe mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Se pasa la mano por la cabellera una vez más y parece que tal gesto embelesa al oji-verde. Alfred se encoje de hombros. Arthur se pregunta qué será de sus tardes sin esa horrible risa, que día tras día añora escuchar. El mesero regresa con las bebidas y las entrega a cada uno.

—No entiendo por qué tomar té, es agua caliente —el oji-azul bebe de su café sin perder contacto con los ojos verdes.

—El té relaja y no crea adicción, el café solo te altera más —Arthur desvía digno la mirada y bebe tranquilo su infusión—. ¿Querías hablar de algo? —ambos saben por qué están ahí, o al menos Arthur sabe por qué está ahí.

Alfred sonríe y deja a un lado la taza. Todos sus gestos son iguales a los de cualquier niño, sin clase, modales o elegancia. Eran tan contrarios, ¿por qué demonios Arthur lo seguía soportando?

—Oye, ¿por qué actúas como si fueras un anciano? —el americano recarga los antebrazos en el filo de la mesa—. Temo que seas demasiado grande como para invitarte a hacer algo nuevo...

—No soy un anciano.

—¡Escalemos el Everest!

—¡¿Estás loco?!

El más alto sonríe, demostrando que una vez más ha ganado. A Alfred le encantaba cada pequeño detalle del inglés, su amigo de toda la vida. Arthur era unos años más grande que él, pero parecía que una barrera de décadas los separaba. A veces se preguntaba por qué no el oji-verde lo abandonaba... cómo sería un mundo sin el inglés en su vida ¿Quién más lo soportaría? Pero... ¿la distancia significaba el abandono? ¿De verdad esa sería la despedida?

En esa relación de estira y afloja que ambos tenían, siempre hubo un sentimiento no dicho; ese que los obligaba a cuidarse, preocuparse y apoyarse mutuamente... a su manera. Era una relación jamás establecida. En veces actuaban como amigos, en veces como enemigos, y otras -como últimamente había sido- actuaban como esas personas que solo pueden celar al otro, que comparten besos, que actúan como estúpidos al ver al otro, que tenían la cuantiosa necesidad de estar con el otro.

La dependencia del uno por el otro aumentaba día a día desde que la Universidad había terminado para Arthur. Todo empezó en la graduación, donde Alfred le robó un beso al mayor, y si amistad fue llevada a un «algo más». Esa relación nunca pedida, nunca concedida, y -al parecer- nunca necesitada, hasta ahora. ¿La relación inexistente sería tan fuerte como para soportar que cada uno estuviera en otro continente?

Arthur se iba a Inglaterra. Y Alfred parecía no estar en desacuerdo.

—¿Querías algo sí o no? —el inglés rompe el silencio. Un nudo amenaza con romperse en llanto, esperaba, por lo menos, un «adiós».

Arthur mira fijamente los hermosos ojos azules que lo tienen cautivado. Cómo alguien tan odioso podía hacerlo tan jodidamente feliz. No sabía la explicación, pero sí sabía que cuando su día era horrible, y todo parecía gris, cuando tenía un gran logro, o se sentía triste a morir, en todo momento era el azul de esos vivos ojos lo único que necesitaba. El mundo podía acabarse, caerse o explotar. Esos ojos serían su cielo. ¿Pero en verdad el sentimiento era mutuo?

Desvió la mirada cuando se vio perdido en el mar azul que eran las hermosas orbes, recordando que, de hecho, estaba enojado e impaciente con el americano. Esa había sido la última oportunidad. Arthur creyó que si Alfred decía la mínima objeción a que se marchara, él renunciaría a ese empleo en Londres y jamás se separaría del infantil hombre. Pero el americano no dijo nada; ni cuando le dio la noticia, ni cuando compró el boleto de avión, ni cuando hizo las maletas, ni ahora mismo. No decía nada.

—Si no tenías nada que decir, me voy. Estoy ocupado —dejó dinero en la mesa, se levantó y caminó por la calle.

—¡Oye Arthur! —el hombre más bajo se dio media vuelta, con la esperanza en los ojos—. Yo...—Alfred afrontó algo que creyó jamás sucedería en su vida: la seriedad. No quería parecer un egoísta obligando a Arthur a quedarse a su lado. Negó con la cabeza. Sonrió y rió como era típico de él, alzó su pulgar— suerte —soltó, despidiéndose con la mano y mostrando su enorme e infantil sonrisa.

Artur se tragó las lágrimas. Y se dio media vuelta; era un «adiós», entonces. Cuando la figura inglesa desapareció, el americano echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El azul del cielo parecía opacarse, igual que sus ojos. Pronto pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaron su rostro. Se levantó. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una nota y dinero para pagar el restante.

Se fue por la acera contraria. Era el «adiós», entonces.

_[Adiós]_

El mesero limpiaba la mesa recién abandonada por los rubios. Tomó el dinero de la cuenta y el sobrante lo metió en su bolsillo; había sido una buena propina por tan solo un café y un té. Tomó un trapo y limpió la superficie plana. Un papelito blanco aplastado por el salero llamó su atención.

_«¿Te casarías conmigo?»_

Se encogió de hombros y lo guardó también. Se avecinaba una tormenta, habían dicho en el canal de noticias esa mañana, además se notaba en el gris del cielo. ¿Los aviones podrían volar bajo tan terrible huracán?

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola! Em, es mi primer trabajo en Hetalia, y la verdad no sé cómo me fue, ojalá me dejen un review comentando en que fallé o si es que les gustó. Espero escribir más en este fandom porque, de hecho, es mi favorito... aunque no lo parezca. Por cierto, no sé si es adecuado decirlo aquí (pero ya quéee) en mi perfil de tengo un enlace a mi rol de Prusia en Facebook, digo, por si les interesa. Y... creo que solo eso. Espero les guste.

_Mary'Love~_

* * *

_EDITADO_

* * *

Hola. Como verán, no cambié absolutamente nada; solo quería corregir mi ENORME y atroz error de escribir Arthur sin "H". Perdón... también corregí otros errores gramaticales, porque, si es mi primer trabajo en Hetalia, no quiero empezar mal. Eso es todo. Gracias, y perdón si ilusioné a alguien. _Fineto. Ciao._


End file.
